


I Got Lost on The Way Back to Heaven..

by 101oBsEsSioNs



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: And all of Heaven, Angel Castiel, Angels are Dicks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Dean, Brave Castiel, Castiel In Love, Castiel Needs a Hug, Chuck's a+ parenting, Confession, Cuddling, Dean Being an Idiot, Except maybe God, Falling In Love, Gay, Human Dean, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ramble even in tags apparently, Literally lol, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Poetry, Post-Canon, Sacrilege, Sad Castiel, Sam Ships It, Snuggling, absent father, af, everyone ships it, from dean, i think, interupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101oBsEsSioNs/pseuds/101oBsEsSioNs
Summary: Poem/story that's so good, it'll get stuck in your head and follow you around like a bad case of herpes. Give it a try. You might be surprised.Title pretty much says it all. Castiel's POV.





	

I got lost on the way back to heaven. 

I still remember the way you stood

When I told you God was calling 

and you said you understood. 

Staring distant at the ceiling, 

Not a glance once more my way. 

I saw you didn’t need me, 

So I turned and walked away.

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven.

All knowing walls and heavy floor,

Mocking, “They don’t need you.” 

I barely made it to the door. 

 

The expression “don’t let the door hit you..”

Played in my mind, though no one spoke. 

I must have stood for hours. 

Angel on your doorstep, like a bad joke. 

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven.

I stopped by Eden on the way. 

It seems different now through your eyes.

Sometimes it’s good to not obey.

You are more an Adam 

but your spirit is like Eve.

Father called it punishment

But maybe they wanted to leave. 

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven.

“Angels don’t belong on Earth.”

And I didn’t mind before you.

‘Content to watch the world’s new birth. 

But now I know what food is, 

And what it means to care and cry.

I’ve seen so many faces 

But in all of my lifetime

 

I’ve never seen a soul that burns so bright- 

but nevermind.

  
  


I got lost on the way back to heaven. 

Impatient brothers, leave me be. 

I’m coming, I said I’m coming- 

I’m not making this harder than it needs to be. 

...It’s just how he said that everyone leaves!

Its no big deal, he doesn’t care.

His face set like he either meant it

But his eyes narrowed in a dare. 

 

I dare you to challenge me? 

I dare you to prove me wrong?

I dare you to care about me?

Or was it a “please just play along?”

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven. 

My brothers and sisters called me naive. 

They warned that I would be thrown from the graces

But maybe I wanted to leave. 

They insisted it was sacrilege.

I would be punished or shunned, they swore. 

They told me I was going to fall. 

I told them you’re worth falling for. 

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven.

I stopped at a chapel and stood in a pew.

I called to God but when he didn’t answer

I decided instead to call you. 

 

I still feared what would happen

The vengeance of God, they swore. 

I was so afraid, I had nightmares. 

But I found I feared losing you more. 

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven.

And gave you a fright, “popping” in as you said.

In your surprise, you gripped my arm, standing close,

And I realized I may have misread. 

Because the relief in your eyes was unmistakable

Without thinking I held you close

You didn’t move and I saw I overstepped

I pulled back and you unfroze. 

 

"Why are you back?  You left [me]."

He didn’t say me but he’d flushed. 

“I’m sorry. I made a mistake when I left..”

I rambling out words in a rush.

 

He blinked. “You should really go back to them, buddy.

I want you here but they need you to. 

I couldn’t help it, it slipped without my consent.

“They may need me, but I need you.” 

 

He blinked and frowned. “I don’t understand.”

I gritted my teeth, getting mad.

Mad more at myself. “I know you don’t."

It seemed that no one had.

 

He was quiet, eyes wider. “What are you saying?"

I swallowed hard, my eyes strayed.

Of course he doesn’t want me but there’s no going back.

“I think I like you too much, I’m afraid.

 

I got lost on the way back to heaven..”

He listened, silent as I revealed all my thoughts.

His face turned to disbelief at the end

As he began to connect the dots. 

 

“I got lost on the way back to heaven. 

Because God wasn’t who I could turn to." 

 

I paused to look at him sincerely. 

I had to tell the truth.

 

“I didn’t really get lost on the way back to heaven.. 

I just realized my heaven's with you.”

 

 

***like forty minutes later***

 

Sam walks in and drops his bag in shock at his brother and his favorite angel snuggled up on the couch. 

He whispered shocked to himself. “I guess he decided to stop moping and beg him to come back after all.”

 

The End. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches, I'm Dustin. 
> 
> So first things first. Kudos welcomed but comments desperately craved like crack to a whore. They don't even have to be related to the story. Tell me how you became addicted to Supernatural and lowered yourself so far as to read gay fanfiction about it. Tell me what your favorite episode/season is. Tell me your favorite ship/s, even if it's bizarre as hell. I like weird shit. You can even tell me if you prefer top or bottom dean, castiel, Lucifer, Michael, Sam, Gabe, Balthesar, etc., even Crowley and Bobby if that's your thing, no judgement with that since we're all horny freaks. Tell me if you like Anna, if you miss Charlie, if you wish Sam wouldn't be so mean to Crowley because he looks soo sad when he told him he hated him, hell, tell me about your favorite type of sandwich or supwerbowl commercial even, I don't care.  
> I just want to know you.
> 
> Satisfy me my bitches, and I promise to post a hella lot more really quickly. (poems and stories, I write both) (;  
> Also, I take requests. I know what it's like to search for good fics and be disappointed when not much comes up or having an idea in your head but you're too lazy or depressed to write it down but wish you could read something like it. 
> 
> Ask any questions you feel like, I like the ranting a lot, so feel free to be as embarrassing or stupid as you want. I promise to judge you thoroughly. Have a mediocre day! 
> 
> Sincerely, Dustin the Great


End file.
